


It's All About Mikael

by justlikedaylightsavingstime



Series: Supernatural Pairing Bingo [19]
Category: Supernatural, The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Balthazar makes Mikael's life as difficult as possible, M/M, both of them are warriors, playing around with the concept of vessels, spn pairing bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 22:36:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3185813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justlikedaylightsavingstime/pseuds/justlikedaylightsavingstime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Balthazar and Mikael have a few issues to iron out with the issue of body sharing. Or Mikael is Balthazar’s vessel and they try to make life as hard as possible for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's All About Mikael

**Author's Note:**

> Title: It’s All About Mikael  
> Pairing: Balthazar/Crossover!Character (Mikael)  
> Type: Angel/Vessel  
> Rating: G/PG  
> Medium: Fic  
> Word Count: 666  
> Fandom: The Vampire Diaries/The Originals  
> Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or any related character. Same goes for TVD and the Originals.  
> Summary: Balthazar and Mikael have a few issues to iron out with the issue of body sharing. Or Mikael is Balthazar’s vessel and they try to make life as hard as possible for each other.  
> Warnings: As usual, there is most likely swearing (shock horror).  
> Notes: I was going to make it really smutty, but I couldn’t think of a way to make it consensual and I gave up. Might have to write a smutty follow up.
> 
> As always feedback/criticism/comments/requests/prompts are extremely welcome.

Written for the [2014 spn pairing bingo](http://spnpairingbingo.livejournal.com/).  
You can also read this on my [LJ account](http://roastspud.livejournal.com/10123.html).

****

There was nothing Balthazar loved more than popping in to visit his favorite vessel. He’d never been a fan of younger models anyway, they were too fresh faced and ignorant. A hint of character just added a more sophisticated tone to any look. Plus Mikael was built. And Balthazar could never say no to a bulging set of muscles.

The first time had been before Mikael had decided to taint his entire bloodline. He’d had doubts about one of his sons, about his legitimacy. So he’d prayed to any spiritual authority out there, offering anything in return for the truth. The whole thing was frankly ridiculous to Balthazar, he never understood why humans were so focused on biology. Yet he’d quite happily appeared to his special little vessel, offering up the answer in return for a simple ‘yes’. The idiot had jumped at the chance.

It had been his first visit down to earth, so he’d made the most of it by zapping off to every den of iniquity he could find. Mikael didn’t seem to approve, spending his time in the back of Balthazar’s head niggling away and sneering at the majority of his pursuits. Not that Balthazar let that faze him. He had a whale of a time, doing anything and everything. Including a few things which should have been impossible. After a year had gone by, he decided that it was probably time to return Mikael back to his family, and skipped out again, returning to his brothers and sisters.

It was over a millennia later when he found himself back, The anger had been all consuming. Not only had Mikael poisoned his own being with the vampire spell, but he’d completely cut off any chance Balthazar had to continue his line. And the worst part was that if he killed off these abominations, Balthazar would be cutting off his only source of vessels. He took it as the very personal ‘fuck you’ that it truly was.

So of course, after that is was time to get his own back. He spent his time thwarting Mikael’s attempts to rid the world of the creatures he had created (they were still Balthazar’s vessels after all). This normally involved infuriating various witches and leaving Mikael to pick up the pieces. It was rather satisfying to watch him be hit with a never-ending barrage of curses (his favorite had to be the endless diarrhoea one, although it hadn’t been the most pleasant to watch).

It went on for centuries. At the most awkward of times Balthazar would pop up and mess everything up. Honestly, it was more fun than taking a vessel had ever been in the first place. The one instance that had surprisingly earned the most resentment from Mikael was when Balthazar had chopped all his hair off, throwing out all his old clothes and belongings, and filled an entire wardrobe with skinny jeans and v-neck shirts.

The best one’s were when Balthazar would flit about, promising the world to all the rich and powerful young women (and men sometimes too) he could find, enjoying the experience before ditching Mikael with the repercussions. The amount of cities he’d been banned from was pretty impressive, probably a world record.

But that was all a while ago now. With the impending apocalypse Balthazar had been forced to take more permanent control of Mikael. There was no fun to be had. Jokes weren’t involved. Any damage that happened this time round would most likely be permanent. He even found himself profusely apologising. Even the most despicable of people didn’t deserve to be an angel’s vessel on the eve of an apocalypse. Funnily enough Mikael seemed to accept it with good grace, muttering something about bravery and honour. The words meant little to Balthazar. It had been a long time since he’d trusted such notions. But something told him that this time was going to have to be different. Off to war. ‘Off to war’ came the echo.

**Author's Note:**

> Shamless tumblr plug: justlikedaylightsavingstime.tumblr.com


End file.
